Combusken
|border = |name=Combusken |jname=(ワカシャモ Wakasyamo) |image=256Combusken.png |ndex=256 |evofrom=Torchic |evointo=Blaziken |gen=Generation III |pronun= kum-BUSK-in |hp=60 |atk=85 |def=60 |satk=85 |sdef=60 |spd=55 |total=405 |species=Young Fowl Pokémon |type= / |height=2'11" |weight=43.0 lbs. |ability=Blaze Speed Boost (Dream World) |color='Orange' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Combusken (Japanese: ワカシャモ Wakasyamo) is a dual / -type Pokémon. Physiology Combusken's legs are naturally both fast and very powerful, and to keep them at peak physical condition, many run through nearby fields and mountains to stay agile and strong. By doing this, Combusken can kick up to 10 times per second, not giving up easily. Like Torchic, Combusken has a place within its body that produces and stores incredibly hot flames. It allows it to spew flames from its beak and to kick continuously until its opponent either gives up or faints. In the Anime In the anime, May's Torchic evolved into a Combusken to save Ash's Corphish in "A Shroomish Skirmish". ''It later evolved into a Blaziken. It first appeared in ''"Having a Wailord of time". Nurse Joy was taking care of Torchic, Mudkip, Treecko for a girl. When Combusken saved the Wailord in the anime, Nurse Joy decided to keep it as her guard. Evolve Process Combusken evolves from Torchic at level 16, and evolves into Blaziken at level 36. Game Info Locations |pokemon=Combusken |rubysapphire=Evolve Torchic |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Torchic |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Torchic |hgssrarity=None |}} Side Game Locations |Pokemon=Combusken |RS Pinball=Evolve Torchic |Trozei=Endless Level 7, Endless Level 18, Forever Level 56, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Fiery Field (22F-29F) |PMD2=Dark Crater (B1F-B15F) Deep Dark Crater (B1F-B8F) Giant Volcano (1F-19F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest |}} Pokédex Entries | |name=Combusken| |ruby=Combusken toughens up its legs and thighs by running through fields and mountains. This Pokémon's legs possess both speed and power, enabling it to dole out ten kicks in one second. |sapphire=Combusken battles with the intensely hot flames it spews from its beak and with outstandingly destructive kicks. This Pokémon's cry is very loud and distracting. |emerald=It lashes out with 10 kicks per second. Its strong fighting instinct compels it to keep up its offensive until the opponent gives up. |firered=It boosts its concentration by emitting harsh cries. Its kicks have outstanding destructive power. |leafgreen=It boosts its concentration by emitting harsh cries. Its kicks have outstanding destructive power. |diamond=Its kicking mastery lets it loose 10 kicks per second. It emits sharp cries to intimidate foes. |pearl=Its kicking mastery lets it loose 10 kicks per second. It emits sharp cries to intimidate foes. |platinum=Its kicking mastery lets it loose 10 kicks per second. It emits sharp cries to intimidate foes. |heartgold=During a battle, the hot flame in its body increases. Its kicks have outstanding destructive power. |soulsilver=During a battle, the hot flame in its body increases. Its kicks have outstanding destructive power. |black=Its kicking mastery lets it loose 10 kicks per second. It emits sharp cries to intimidate foes. |white=Its kicking mastery lets it loose 10 kicks per second. It emits sharp cries to intimidate foes. |}} Learnset By Level Up Start: Scratch Start: Growl Start: Focus Energy Start: Ember Lv 16: Double Kick Lv 17 Peck Lv 21 Sand-Attack Lv 28 Bulk Up Lv 32 Quick Attack LV 29 Slash Lv 43 Mirror Move Lv 50 Sky Uppercut Lv 54 Flare Blitz By TM/HM TM01 Focus Punch TM06 Toxic TM08 Bulk Up TM10 Hidden Power TM11 Sunny Day TM17 Protect TM21 Frustration TM27 Return TM28 Dig TM31 Brick Break TM32 Double Team TM35 Flamethrower TM38 Fire Blast TM39 Rock Tomb TM40 Aerial Ace TM42 Facade TM43 Secret Power TM44 Rest TM45 Attract TM50 Overheat TM52 Focus Blast TM56 Fling TM58 Endure TM61 Will-o-Wisp TM65 Shadow Claw TM75 Swords Dance TM78 Captivate TM80 Rock Slide TM82 Sleep Talk TM83 Natural Gift TM84 Poison Jab TM87 Swagger TM90 Substitute HM01 Cut HM04 Strength HM06 Rock Smash Move Tutor Generation III FR/LG = FireRed/LeafGreen E = Emerald XD = Pokémon XD Body Slam FR/LG/E/XD Counter FR/LG/E Double-Edge FR/LG/E/XD DynamicPunch E Endure E Fire Punch E Fury Cutter E Mega Kick FR/LG/E Mega Punch FR/LG/E Mimic FR/LG/E/XD Mud-Slap E Rock Slide FR/LG/E Seismic Toss FR/LG/E/XD Sleep Talk E Snore E Substitute FR/LG/E/XD Swagger E/XD Swift E Swords Dance FR/LG/E ThunderPunch E Generation IV Pt = Platinum Bounce Fire Punch Fury Cutter Heat Wave Helping Hand Last Resort Mud-Slap Snore Swift ThunderPunch Vacuum Wave Trivia *Combusken is the only evolution of a Starter Pokémon to have a gender difference that isn't the final evolution. **Also, it and it's evolution, Blaziken, are the only non -type Starter evolutions that have gender differences. Origin It is based off a chicken. Name Origin Its name is based off "combus'tion" and "Chic'ken". Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female